What a Lovely Dream
by AllKnowingMay
Summary: Basicly a bunch of one-shots on IZ characters dreams.  Be warned these are created from my twisted mind.  Rated M to be safe.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim or any of the characters from the show.**

**Me: So I was thinking what would the IZ characters dream about and so I came up with an idea to make a bunch of one-shots about what I think they dream about. *Evil Grin***

**Dib: That evil grin makes me think that these dream stories aren't going to be as lovely as the title of this series.**

**Me: You never know what you're going to dream about Dib. As they say dreams are the key to the soul. Now let's find out who the first dreamer is shall we.**

What a Lovely Dream

Kissy Kissy

He finally had him cornered. There was no way his enemy could get away from him this time. His enemy glared at him as he came closer.

The prey tried to escape, but he easily pinned him to the wall with his height advantage. His prey began to struggle to get away from him. This made him smile. He even chuckled a little bit, which elicited another glare from his captive.

Those eyes held a great amount of defiance in them, but they also could hold joy, excitement, and sorrow. That mouth that was turned down into a frown was also as expressive as the eyes. That mouth opened to emit a scathing remark, but didn't have a chance as he roughly crashed their mouths together bruising lips and cutting gums.

The captive again tried to struggle away, but quickly exhausted himself. He moved his mouth away to allow them both to breathe. As they stood there panting he looked into those eyes to see confusion instead of the defiance that had been there a moment ago.

He smirked and leaned back in to capture those lips once more, but his captive flinched and turned his head away. He cupped the side of the others face to turn it back towards him so that he would have axis to those lips, although this time instead of clashing his mouth with the others and hurting them both he gently caressed the bruised and slightly bloody lips.

After a while the other began to respond to his kiss. He smirked at how he was getting his way and decided to go a step further by licking the others lip, which gladly allowed him entrance into that moist dark cavern. Their tongues battled for a while until one wrapped around the other.

He felt his partner try to move his hands out of his grip. Instead of tightening his grip to that the other couldn't get away he released it. Immediately the hands flew to his chest, but they didn't try to push him away. They franticly searched his torso until they found the hem of his shirt and snaked their way up to rub his bare chest. He contented himself with rubbing his partner's clothed sides.

Eventually they had to pull away from each other in order to get much needed air. His partner grabbed the hem of his shirt and he allowed him to pull off his shirt. He helped the other take off his shirt too. For a while they just stared at each other.

He vaguely wondered where that trench coat could have gone, but dismissed the thought as they embraced each other, their lips meeting once again and their bare chests melding together. As they continued to make-out hands got lower until they were tugging on fabric.

They parted once again, but kept holding each other. The tugging became a little more insistent, so he took a deep breath, opened his mouth, and screamed.

There was a loud thump as he fell off the couch and onto the floor. He grabbed the edge of the couch and pulled himself into a sitting position on the floor. Thank goodness he was able to wake up before the dream had gone that far.

The dream had been good in the beginning. He had finally cornered his enemy, but then it turned into one of those kissy movies he had been watching with Gir…

That had to be it. He must have fallen asleep at some boring part of the movie, even Irkens can fall asleep from sheer boredom, but that didn't explain why he was out for so long, according to his PAKs time, or why he couldn't wake up when the dream started to turn unpleasant.

"Ah masta awake, but masta so cute when he sleeping."

He was about to reply that he is not cute when his PAK told him it had finished analyzing the foreign chemical that had gotten inside of him. It was some form of sedative and a powerful one at that if it could knock him out for two whole hours. Now he just wondered how it got inside of him. Just then he spotted the empty can of soda on the floor. He picked it up.

He remembered that Gir had brought a bunch of snacks and sodas to have for the movies. He also remembered that the first soda that Gir had handed to him had already been opened. He had just assumed that Gir had opened it since the little robot drank a lot of soda.

Gir wasn't that bright so he couldn't have drugged Zim. It couldn't have been the Dib, because he would've woken up on a dissection table. That left only one person.

"Computer, tell me how I was drugged."

"The drug was placed in your drink obviously."

"Computer, do you wish to be dismantled?"

"You want to dismantle me anyways."

In his anger Zim had crushed the can. Tossing the crushed can into a corner as he got up to head to the elevator and down into the labs his thoughts were filled with dismantling a certain computer and the dream he had.

It had been too bad being taller than the Dib-stink. He was already stronger than Dib, but being taller would be great. He would be able to make fun of Dib for being short instead of the other way around, but being taller wasn't worth the price of that. One thing he learned from all this is that he will never watch one of those filthy earth kissy movies again.

**Me: Ahahahahaha. Hey Zim are you going to be okay over there you're sort of doing that eye twitchy thing.**

**Zim: … *Twitch Twitch***

**Me: Oh, my gosh this is the first time Zim hasn't commented on my story. It must have been so amazing that he is now speechless.**

**Zim: ZIM IS NOT SPEECHLESS MAY-STINK. ZIM IS OUTRAGED BY THIS FILTHY STORY.**

**Me: Finally I got a reaction out of you.**

**Zim: … *Twitch Twitch***

**Me: Great he's back to being silent. Why can't this happen at certain other times when I do want him to be quiet? Well anyways on to the real thing I wanted to talk about. This story was supposed to be written in a way that you readers would be confused as to who was having the dream. It would be great to know who you thought was the dreamer.**

**It was Zim's dream, you would be right.**

**It was Dib's dream. Or**

**Had no clue who the dreamer was until after they woke up.**

**Also it would be great to know whose dream you would like to see next.**

**So please review and …**

**NEXT CHAPTER OR STORY COMING SOON**

**Zim: May-thing I would like a word with you.**

**Me: I'm not stupid Zim I know what you're up to and I won't fall for it.**


End file.
